Shining Pearls
by sparta has a KNEESLAP
Summary: A bad guy wants people's pearls, searching for the shining one he needs. Meanwhile, something is happening between Ami and Rei... The same verse as my first story(currently on hold) I'm not good at summaries , just read the story.
1. Chapter 1

Shining Pearls

Chapter one- Good and Bad things

Well, I am back. My first story undergoing MAJOR reconstruction. I felt guilty, about just lazing around, rethinking my goals as I read fanfiction(Rubs neck guiltily) so I got off my butt and typed up Shining Pearls Early. As I typed this, I realized my bad guy scenes are pretty cool sounding. I'm not randomly blabbering, trying to get one thousand words.

Deep in the darkness of space, a very evil man was thinking. 'The only way I can possibly take over Earth is if I have a brilliant strategist, I must find one'. Aloud though, he called out to his most loyal servant. "Ferric come here, you're assistance is needed."

Ferric appeared seemingly out of nowhere. "Yes my lord, what is it that you need?"

"I want you to find the fastest way to get a brilliant strategist." Ferric smiled evilly, "Why the books won't be necessary. I happen to know of a legend that would suit this situation perfectly."

"Oh, and what is this legend.

"Long ago in the terran's solar system, there were nine kingdoms, of which each held a beautiful princess. The inner planets, Mercury through Jupiter, including the moon, had a princess. Those powers combined created the most powerful being in the universe. Except for the Earth, the heir was a boy. The outer planets, Uranus through Pluto, were the guardians. Each of these girls was born with a pearl. Granted, all people have a pearl, but these were shining pearls, each representing a special power. Wisdom, protection, spiritual, kindness, beauty and love, music, trickery, mystery, and innocence."

"Ah so I simply find this kingdom, kidnap the princesses, and find the shining pearl of wisdom."

"Unfortunately my lord, it is not that simple. These kingdoms were destroyed thousands of years ago and the heirs were reincarnated on Earth. I have come up with a plan to narrow down the possible candidates though."

"Well," the evil man smiled, "go on"…

ON EARTH

On the lovely blue planet however, things were happening. Some good some bad. Ami was staring blankly into space as a black haired figure slowly crept up on her. 'Hehe this will be easy, she's not even paying attention.' Unaware of the intruder, Ami suddenly snapped out of here daydreams and became VERY tense, as if her senses were reacting. The figure behind her, a few meters away, sweat dropped, 'Oh man, if she senses me I'll lose!' So, they grabbed a random table and sat down, placing a book in front of their face. ( you probably think that you know who it is, it probably is) Ami untensed and suddenly noticed her ice cream in front of her. The person decides to make their move. Getting up as quietly as possible they went over and stood over her about to shout in her ear when she suddenly smiled and said, "Hi Mamoru!" He almost cried, but then just grabbed a chair. "Hey Ami, fancy meeting you here!"

"I'm not exactly an idiot; I knew you were sneaking up on me."

"Darn, well, it wasn't exactly like that. I was supposed to startle you. I made a bet with Usagi(They are not in a relationship). If I got you she wouldn't eat sweets for a week, if I did not, I had to ask Haruka out."

"So when will you ask her?"

"I don't really know, I didn't expect to lose."

Chuckling as she stood up, Ami told Mamoru she had to go and wished him good luck with Haruka. As she walked to the park, she quickly fell into thought as she pondered a few things, such as what the mysterious thing she had picked up on her computer could possibly be. Not noticing someone running towards her in a panicked state, the bluenette was caught by surprise as Makoto suddenly picked her up and ran.

"Mako-chan, what are you doing?!"

"Hey Ami, Rei told me to get you to the temple pronto."

"So why didn't you just TELL me to get to the temple?"

"Because this is more fun, why else?"

As the two senshi arrived at the temple, Rei was sweeping the steps, thinking. A loud crash interrupted her thoughts rather suddenly. Looking up, she saw two of her friends tangled up. "You two, if you wanted me to know you were together, a simple notice would have sufficed, no need to get it on while on my porch, honestly!" the priestess smiled devilishly as she hoisted Ami to her feet. Noting her tomatoed face, she quickly mended her words. "Sorry Blue didn't mean to make you blush."

The use of the nickname only darkened the blush but it quickly let up. "So, what did you want to see me for Rei?" "Oh, I just wanted to know if you're mom was home yet."

Ami's eyes saddened as she sullenly replied. " No, her trip was extended two weeks. She can't get home until the fifteenth."

Both Makoto and Rei were shocked. Ami had been ecstatic about her mother being able to go to the Bahamas for a conference/vacation! What had happened?

Concerned, Rei put her hand on Ami's shoulders. "Ami, what's wrong, I thought you wanted her to get a nice break." Ami's eyes filled with tears as turned away from her friends. "I am it's just that- never mind. I have to get going. Ja."

Rei instantly knew she had said something wrong. "Wait!" But her blue –haired friend had already made her way down the stairs. Turning to Makoto, she asked, "What's wrong with her, what did I say?" Makoto simply shook her head indicating that she had no idea what had happened.

Well, this seems like a good enough place to stop. (Dodges rotten fruit as angry viewers shout curses) Review if you want more good stuff. I don't mean I won't update, just it's not as good without good reviews. Next chapter ought to be up soon though!


	2. Ami and Rei, MODELS?

Chapter 2- Ami and Rei, MODELS?!

As Rei Hino swept the steps, she pondered her friend's odd behavior. What was it that she possibly could have said that would have made Ami react so coldly? 'Ami is a sweet person. Her mother means the world to her, so why did she act like that yesterday?' Deciding that simply thinking and not acting would get her nowhere, Rei set off for the park.

Positioned ever so peacefully on a bench in that same park was a girl with dark red hair and bright red eyes. Unfortunately, she had a terrible case of drawer's block…

Ami Mizuno was sitting at a picnic table thinking about the conversation she had with her mother just a few days prior.

3 DAYS AGO

Looking out the window of her high rise apartment, Ami couldn't help but smile. 'Finally, Mother was able to make time for me in her busy schedule.' She had been a bit upset that her doctor mom wouldn't be back in time for her birthday, but those insecurities had long since faded away. That was, until her mother called.

RING

"Hello, this is Ami Mizuno"

"AMI! Hi honey. How are things in Japan?"

"Everything is just fine mother. How are things in the Bahamas?"

"It's absolutely wonderful. All the people are simply delightful. Ami, there is something I have to tell you."

"What is it? Nothing has gone wrong I hope!"

"No, it's not that, it's quite the opposite actually. I met a charming man my age, and, well, I think we may be headed for a serious relationship."

Here Ami almost fainted. Her mom had just about given up on love since her father left. "Oh well that's nice Mom. I can't wait to hear about him when you come home on Tuesday!"

"That's what I wanted to tell you. I won't be coming home that soon."

"What… Why can't you come back? You said you'd be back in time for my birthday!"

"I'm sorry Ami, but I and my boyfriend wanted to get to know each other a bit better. I decided to postpone my return home until the fifteenth."

Fighting back tears, Ami was able to answer "Oh… yeah. Ok mom I… I suppose if it makes you happy, then I'm all for it. I have to go now. Ja" Not even bothering to hear her mother's goodbye, she set off to the park to think.

PRESENT DAY

Sighing, Ami decided to go get something to drink at the vendor's cart. At almost the same exact time Rei came around the corner and-

BAM!

Both girls' heads collided with each other. Fortunately for Rei, she had been able to catch herself at the last minute, so she avoided hitting the pavement. Ami however had not been so lucky. She sat down on the pavement, rubbing her now aching face. "Ami I'm so sorry! I didn't see you coming around the corner!"

"No, it really was my fault. I should have been paying atte-"Ami was cut off suddenly as Rei stroked her face with her hand.

"It looks like a bruise might be forming. Maybe we should get some ice." Ami blushed furiously and pulled her face out of Rei's reach. 'Why are you making feel like this, Rei?'

Suddenly, there was a red haired young woman standing in front of them, a grin on her face as she proclaimed "PERFECT! You two are just what I have been searching for! My keen artist's eye shows me that the both of you are just the right size for my talents."

Rei looked at the woman incredulously. "Are you talking to us?"

"Why of course! My name is Kazuki Hitchoko; I am an artist who has been suffering from drawer's block. But to see this image in front of me, my mind is filled with ideas, but I need someone to model it for me, or should I say someones…"

"Models? Lady, you better get your head screwed on straight. We are NOT model material."

"Ummm, Rei, I- I think she might be telling the truth. Maybe we should take it up with the girls?"

Rei's shoulders suddenly tensed and Ami drew back in fear of invoking the miko's nasty temper." Or maybe we ought to just forget it." "No. You're right. We probably should take this up with the girls."

The Hino Shrine- Two hours later

"MODELS?!"

"Yeah. That's exactly what I said" Breathed Rei as she took in the girls expressions.

"How come the two of you were picked and I was not?" Minako whined

" Just what gender is this 'artist' of yours" eyebrow cocked, Makoto was ever the protective one.

" Humph. I wish I could have been there. I'm sure the painter would have chosen me over mean and nasty Rei." Usagi exclaimed

"Mean, nasty, since when have I ever been those to YOU Odango Atama?"

" I CAN NAME SEVERAL TIMES!"

"OH YEAH? GO FOR IT!"

"OK! WELL ON-"

"Girls, please stop this. Rei and I came to you guys to decide on what to do, not to fight."

After this, there were a few moments of silence as all the girls pondered this surprising opportunity.

IN A DARK CAVE…

After telling BM of his plans to try and locate the Shining Pearl of Wisdom, Ferric teleported back to his layer and consulted his Dark Atom.

"Oh mysterious Dark Atom, you have pinpointed me to the Juuban District of Tokyo, Japan, now show me the one with the pearl I seek for my master!"

The ball began to swirl rapidly as it searched for possible candidates. Finally it stopped on a crystal clear image. Ferric smiled evilly as the picture came out on a card, with a name on it, KAZUKI HITCHOKO.

THE NEXT DAY

Ami Mizuno hurried up the steps to the address of the peculiar painter from yesterday. When she looked up, she saw Rei standing there with a slightly irritated look on her face, and muttering something.

"…Be there…8:30 sharp … Almost as late as Usagi…can't believe this! Oh, hey Ami. How are ya?"

"I'm fine Rei; I'm assuming Miss Kazuki has yet to arrive?"

"You bet! It is 8:48, where is she?!"

"SHE IS RIGHT HERE!" Rei and Ami's eyes bugged out comically as the red head appeared seemingly out of nowhere. "Well, come on you two, or are you just going to stand there all day? Time is money, and I pay by the hour!"

Once they were inside the woman's studio, Ami began to ask questions while Rei looked at paintings, impressed with the girl work. "How do you decide what subjects to paint?"

"Well, it takes, as I said yesterday, a keen artist's eye to spot a worthy target, but also knowledge of what's in and out in the art world. But enough questions, let's get to work!"

2 HOURS LATER

'Why is this taking so long? This position was weird enough the first time, but it's becoming a pain to hold. Is there something wrong with Ami? She looks a little red in the face…' Rei's thoughts trailed off as a knock came on the door. Kazuki quickly got up and ran to the door and pulled it open, only to gasp in shock at the person behind it.

Standing there, in front of her was possibly the most handsome man she had ever seen. He was tall, had short black-purple hair, and dressed in a suit. "Hello . My name is Mitchio Ferrand. I was hoping I could buy one of your paintings. But, if you're busy, I could return later."

Oh, that really won't be necessary! Ami, Rei, I'm going to go to the gallery for a bit! You can come out of your positions." With that, she hurried down with Mitchio, hoping to score a date.

IN THE GALLERY

Mitchio watched Kazuki flutter about showing him paintings. 'Foolish human. I have no idea why the Dark Atom picked a target like you." Aloud, however, he said, " It must take an awful lot of wisdom to know what a good model is."

Well, I suppose, maybe."

"Nonsense, you must have a shining pearl in side you."

Kazuko looked up at him, bewildered. "Shining pearl? What are you talking about?"

Mitchio now gave an evil smile. You have been selected. Prepare to have your Pearl extracted!" With that, he called forth one of his monsters. "Extractor Artist, your time to shine!" Upon his words, a dark shadow took form, and slowly oozed up, taking form of a man who had various art tools as his hands. Kazuko, paralyzed in fear, could only shake as Mitchio, now transformed to Ferric, pinned her to the wall and reached into her chest.

Ami and Rei, still in the room, heard the painter's scream, and, nodding towards each other, transformed into their alter egos, Ami, Sailor Mercury, and Rei, Sailor Mars. Running down the stairs, they found Ferric just as he was taking out the pearl. "Yes, this is… not a shining pearl! This is a normal one, for fine arts! (Changed from music) Just as he was about to crush it in his hand, two voices interrupted him.

"We don't know who you are, but someone who tricks a young girl can only be evil! And for your crimes, you must be punished!" "In the name of Mars" "And Mercury" "WE WILL PUNISH YOU!"

Ferric, surprised, quickly vanished, telling Extractor Artist to take care of them. Extractor Artist quickly turned to them with a malicious grin.

Mars quickly turned to Mercury. "Scan this thing for weaknesses!" Mercury nodded in accordance. "Stormy Sea!" Immediately, a whole wave of water came at the two senshi. Both were able to jump out of the way. Suddenly, there was a flash of lightning that came at them. Mars dove to the side, but Mercury was caught and slammed into the wall, grimacing.

Before the Extractor could even react, Mars turned toward him in fury. Mar… Flame…Sniper! She shot a fiery arrow at the monster. He was blasted backwards into the wall, and laid there for a second, before jumping back up and calling out another attack. "Snowy Day!" Once again, the attack flew out instantly, though this time it was icicles.

Mercury suddenly called out to Mars. "Hit the hands Mars!" With a grin, the soldier pressed her hands together and shouted" Fire…Soul!" A large burst of fire hit the Extractor's hands dead on. He quickly began to burn away, until nothing was left but ash and a purple orb. Both senshi quickly attended to Kazuko. Mars picked up the pearl gently and asked" What is this thing?" "I don't know, but I believe the man called it a pearl. In any case, we should probably return it to her." Nodding, Rei allowed the pearl to drift back into the owner's chest.

"Well, I have to say, the two of you are some of the best models I have ever had! Please come by to see my painting soon. Oh, wait a minute Ami there's something I want to tell you!" Ami was surprised, but leaned in as Kazuko whispered something into her ear that Rei was unable to hear. As she walked away, Ami had surprised look that quickly faded into a fairly angry one. Rei surprised, turned towards the bluenette and asked id=f anything was wrong. Ami quickly rearranged her expression and replied that she was fine.

Later that day…

the girls all gathered at the Hikawa Jinja Shrine as Ami and Rei recounted their experience. Luna looked grave as she said" It seems that we have encountered new enemies' girls." The atmosphere was tense as the girls mused over what Luna told them. Usagi quickly broke it with a wail "I don't want a new enemy! Things are just getting good with Setsunaaaa!" All the girls sweat dropped as the blonde continued to complain.

In the dark world…

Ferric stood before his master, head bowed in failure. "Ferric! Failure will not be tolerated!" "I understand my Lord, but it was those blasted Sailor Senshi. Their presence was unexpected."

"Humph, this time there is no punishment. But next time, your life is not guaranteed. Oh, and next time, please dispose of those annoying girls." Nodding, Ferric quickly turned and vanished.

Man! It sure has been a long time! Sorry about the delay. Been really busy! Next time… Jealous Rei is attacked! The secret of Hikaru Kanjou, beautiful boy or handsome girl?


	3. Jealous Rei is Attacked!

CHAPTER THREE- Jealous Rei is attacked!

The girls were all sitting at their usual hangout, the Crown Arcade. All, except for one, that is. Ami, their most punctual member was already 15 minutes late.

"Ugh. Where could she be? We have a whole day planned, and she suddenly decides to ditch. Even I was on time today!" Usagi, who had been stuffing her face, complained.

"Don't worry Usa, I'm sure she'll be here soon!" Both Makoto and Minako tried to cheer her up, but it was plain to see they were also worried. It just wasn't like her to suddenly disappear without a word. Only Rei, who looked out the window, was silent. Eventually, a phone rang.

"Moshi moshi. This is Usagi."

"Usagi. Hey, it's Ami. Sorry I didn't call earlier. Something came up suddenly and I can't be there today."

"WHAT? Ami, it's not school work is it? Come on, we're on a vacation!" On the other end, Ami giggled.

"No, it's nothing like that. I'll tell you guys about it later." As she hung up, Usagi was able to faintly hear the sound of another voice saying "Since when did I become an it?"

Sigh she told the rest of the group what Ami had said. Minako smiled devilishly. " Maybe Ami's ditching us for a date!"

"Maybe.'

I suppose it's possible"

"NO WAY!"

Surprisingly, it was Rei who had stood up and practically shouted. Once she noticed their shocked faces, she reddened and sat down. "Humph. I mean, probably not. If it were a date, she would have told us earlier."

"I suppose that's true, but then what could possibly be?"

Suddenly, the two blondes in the group got mischievous twinkles in their eyes. "Well, the only thing we could do to find out is… FOLLOW HER!"

"Come on you two, let's just wait until Ami comes back to explain to us. Right, Rei, you agree?"

"I don't know Mako. Maybe we should just follow her around for a bit. I mean, just to make sure this guy isn't just playing with Ami's heart." With that, Rei, Minako, and Usagi stood up with determined face, while Makoto reluctantly stood up with them, telling herself she was only going along to keep them out of trouble.

As the foursome entered the mall, they split up to find Ami, each taking a floor. (As for how they knew she would be in a mall, lucky guess)

USAGI

Naturally, Usagi took the first floor because that was where the food court was. So, on her quest to find Ami, if she became famished, she could refuel. As she hunted, she went to the most likely places Ami would be. Like the candy store, and that place where you stuff bears, and the ball pit.

'Wait a minute. No way, is that Ami, in the BALL PIT? With... wow.' "What a hunk."

Usagi accidentally squealed out the last part, and then flushed in embarrassment as people stared at her.

MINAKO

To Minako, the second floor was both the best and worst floor of the store. Of course, there were amazing clothing shops, but just as many boring book stores, which Minako reluctantly went into, and soon came out, thoroughly irritated at having wasted her time in the store. She soon however, came across a clothing shop that she had never seen. She went into the clothing shop, telling herself there was a chance she would find Ami

'Wow. What a nice jacket. I bet Makoto would love it. Those sleeves would really show off her incredible muscles.'

Slightly blushing, Minako was shaking away thoughts of the taller girl when her communicator beeped and Usagi's message came through.

MAKOTO AND REI

The third and final floor was full of miscellaneous shops, but was also the largest, so both Makoto and Rei covered it. After coming to the agreed meeting place, Makoto broke the silence.

"Rei?"

"Yeah?"

"Is something wrong? You've been acting weird today."

"I have not."

"Yeah, actually, you have. In fact, ever since we started considered the date option…" Makoto trailed off with a grin, looking impishly at Rei, as she figured out her problem.

"What?" Rei asked indignantly.

"You're jealous."

The raven haired girl looked at Makoto in shock. "J-jealous! I am most certainly not jealous of Ami!"

Smirking, Makoto told her, "Yep. Definitely. Not of Ami, of the lucky guy she's with."

""Not jealous. Just...concerned. It takes lots of wisdom to know when someone is not right for someone else. And I'm sure that this person is not right."

"Sure." Makoto answered with an eye roll. Suddenly, Makoto's communicator went off. Opening it, she found Usagi, who, with a big smile, told her- "You'll never guess where I found Ami." As Makoto and Rei rushed to the first floor, neither noticed a man with dark black hair, watching both of them, especially Rei, with a malicious smile.

"See? They're over there. Just a few minutes ago they were in the ball pit though. Isn't he handsome?"

"To be honest, Usagi, he kinda reminds me of Rei."

"Wait, what? No way. We look nothing alike."

"Actually, I agree with Minako. There's just something about him that makes me think of you.

The four friends were secretly watching Ami and a slightly older boy on what seemed to be a date. At the moment, they were in a cafe watching the two talk. The boy suddenly leaned in and whispered something in Ami's ear. With a rueful grin, Ami whispered something back and got up. Waiting until she had disappeared, the boy reached into his pocket and grabbed some pills and began to put in a few.

Eyes blazing, Makoto stood up. "That bastard! He's drugging her! I'll teach him a lesson.

She stormed into the cafe and tapped him on the shoulder. Once he had turned around, she slammed her fist across his face. He stumbled back, but soon regained his bearings. Makoto went in for a kick, but the boy was able to smoothly stop. Then in one quick movement, lifted his leg and kicked Mako in the face. With a smile, she wiped her mouth. 'Jeet Kun Do, huh?' the two would have continued, had a voice not cut it short.

"Makoto, Hikaru, what are you doing!"

Surprised Makoto stuttered, but Hikaru smoothly told her, "Your friend here came and attacked me. I was defending myself."

"Eh? No way. This guy was slipping something into your drink."Makoto told her with a glare.

Hikaru blushed. "They weren't drugs; it was actually-"BOOM! He was cut off by the sound of an explosion. "Mentos." He finished. Everyone looked on in shock at the volcano bottle that had been created. Ami held her face in her hands for a moment, then sighed, and calmly dragged Hikaru out by his ear after apologizing.

"Owowowowowow! What was that for?"

"I'm sorry. I thought your idiocy kept you from feeling pain, you meat head!" The others looked on in shock as Ami and Hikaru had a shouting match in the street, completely oblivious to everyone else. Eventually, Ami sighed and resignation and turned to her friends. "Everyone, I'd like to meet an old friend of mine, Kanjou Hikaru." Hikaru turned and looked at them with a smile.

"It's nice to meet you guys. Ami's told me about you." Hikaru was fairly tall; he had an inch or two on even Makoto. His short, spiky black hair had a few strands that fell handsomely in to light green eyes.

Makoto looked suspiciously at him. "Kino Makoto. Your name sounds familiar." Hikaru smiled at her. "Probably. I'm the newest player for the Tokyo Spirits. I've also been called the next Hideo Akagi.*"

Both Minako and Usagi smiled in wonderment. "Wow." Rei, however, was not so happy. "You're playing in the J-League? That would mean that you are 18 or 19!" Hikaru gave her a smirk. "18. I'll be 19 in March."

Minako cut in. "You must be really good. My name is Aino Minako by the way."

The tall boy frowned. "Actually, there's one person I've never been able to beat. I came back hoping for a rematch with that person, but got sidetracked."

The six of them soon made their way to the Hikawa Shrine, where Hikaru had been bombarded with questions.

Rei's first was how the two had met. Ami immediately blushed, and Hikaru laughed. "In a tree." He said simply. Usagi smiled. "Now how did that happen?"

- (FLASHBACK) -"Whaddya doin' up there?" Little Ami looked down to see an older kid staring down at her.

"I'm hiding."

"From what?"

"The bullies that chased me up here"

"I dun see anybody down here."

"Oh. Are you sure?"

"Purty darn sure."

"Why do you talk like that?"

"Like what?"

"You have an accent."

"'S called Kansai-Ben"

"Oh."

"You commin' down or what?"

"I can't. I'm too scared." Ami clutched tighter to the tree, unaware that this was slowly causing her to slip.

"I'll catch ya." The other child looked up at her with a sincere smile.

"What if you're lying?"

"I'm not!" He looked a bit hurt at the accusation. "Come on. Just jump."

"NO!" Ami tearfully clutched the branch even tighter, but it had slowly been cracking, and the movement was too much.

SNAP!

Surprised, Ami let go, and was falling. She was screaming in terror, until she felt something catch her. She looked up in surprise, only to find the boy who had been talking her down had saved her. With a wide grin and a wink he told her,"Told ya."

Just as Ami was about to express her thanks, three voices interrupted. "Well, well, well, looks like the baby came down.' They taunted. Ami shrank back in fear, terribly afraid of her tormentors. Seeing this, her savior turned around, only to gasp in surprise.

"What are the three of you doing here? Can't you find someone else your own size to pick on?" He recognized them as three boys from his grade.

They flushed slightly, but bit back. "We do, but the baby is just so much fun to- "He was cut off by a fist to the face. He quickly dispatched the other two in a similar manner. With a disgusted shake, he turned back to Ami. "They should pick on people at least in their own year. My name's Kanjou Hikaru."

With a small smile, Ami held out her hand. "Mizuno Ami."

"And then she walked me home. We've been friends ever since." Ami finished the story with a smile.

As soon as the girls processed Ami's sentence, they practically fainted. "S-she? No way, I thought Hikaru was a guy."

Ami laughed, and Hikaru blushed, and then regained her smooth confidence. She leaned over to Minako, who had spoken. With their noses practically touching, she whispered, "My gender won't throw you off, will it, Miss Cutie?" Minako blushed a dark red as Hikaru was pulled back by Ami. "Control yourself Hikaru!"

With a roguish wink at Minako, she turned towards Ami. "What is it? Are you jealous, my Koibito*?"

Next to her, Makoto could practically feel the steam coming out of Rei's ears. Teasingly, she crouched next to her ear and whispered, "Jealous much?" Through clenched teeth, Rei told her no, and then just about screamed as Hikaru placed a kiss on Ami's cheek. With a laugh, Makoto suggested going to a local carnival.

Ferric smiled evilly as he watched the two girls depart, the one with the long black hair would be his next target. From her, he was sure; he would find the shining pearl. 'Maybe I ought to consult the Dark Atom over this. No, I'm confident this girl has exactly what I'm looking for.' He in fact, had come here because he felt the one with a shining pearl was in this very mall.

2 HOURS LATER

Ferric had absolutely no idea what he was doing in such a ridiculous place. There were far too many people, but he had seen the girl who would be his next and last victim come in here, and the Shining Pearl he sought's signature was there too.

Rei was feeling confused and angry. Angry because Hikaru seemed to have made it her personal mission to show her up in everything. When she had won a stuffed bear, she was turning to give it to Ami; Hikaru was already there, giving her an even larger one! On the other hand, she was confused because she wasn't sure why it is she felt the need to compete with Hikaru. Also, she felt a menacing force somewhere in the carnival, but she couldn't pinpoint it.

"Hey! Ami let's go on the Whirl together!"

Usagi was tugging on Ami's arm trying to the younger girl to get on a somewhat slow ride, but she was refusing, with a slightly pale face. With a pout, Usagi gave up and got in line with Minako and Makoto. Rei frowned at this. It seemed that Ami was always ducking away from certain rides, for no apparent reason. Next to her, Hikaru sighed.

"It can't be helped, seeing as she's afraid of heights."

Rei turned to her in shock. "No way. Ami's not afraid of heights. She's never given any indication of it."

Hikaru raised an eyebrow, but shrugged. "I would know. I am her best friend."

Angry, Rei retorted"Some friend, you disappear off the face of the Earth for 4 years and then come back."

Hikaru clenched her fists. "I had my reasons. " Ami then returned from the restroom to see two of her closest friends glaring at each other. "Hikaru, Rei, did something happen?"

Before Rei could open her mouth, Hikaru spoke. "Rei was just telling me how much she was hoping to go on the Ferris wheel. She was also wondering if you wanted to come with her."

Gulping, Ami said" It's fine. I'll just stay on the ground, thanks. You just go on, okay Rei?"

With a nod, Rei glared at her new enemy and walked towards the Ferris wheel. She was soon in line. "Sorry ma'am, you have to ride with another person. Are there any other single riders?"

One man glided up. "Yes, I am also a single passenger. Would this lovely lady do me the honor of riding with me?"

Rei couldn't help but blush. With a silent nod, both she and the man climbed into a car. They began their moderate ride around. Rei tried to look anywhere but at the man's piercing purple, nearly black eyes. 'What a foolish human. She would willingly get into a closed space with no escape with a stranger, no less an older guy who could overpower her. Maybe she is not so wise after all.'

"It must take much wisdom to know when someone is not right for another person." With a start, Rei turned to her recently acquainted fellow passenger. "Where did you hear that?" "In the mall, with you and your friend."

Rei's eyes blazed with anger. "What the heck! You've been following me?"

"Yes." At that moment, Ferric dropped his disguise. "Because I am sure you are the one with a shining pearl!" Rei's eyes widened, then she noticed they were nearing the bottom. She got up and moved towards the door, only to find herself thrown back onto the seat with enough force to keep her down. During that time, Ferric enchanted the Ferris wheel to continue spinning, until they were at the highest point.

Ami and Hikaru were still waiting for Rei to come off the ride. Both looked on in shock as the wheel suddenly sped up, and then froze. Ami already sensed a malicious force at work, but knew she couldn't transform with her friend right next to her. Suddenly, her communicator beeped. She turned around and opened the link. When she did, there was Rei's pale face, her eyes dulled, as she quietly gasped out"Youma, Ferris wheel, top basket." Ami watched her appear to pass out, and then turned towards the Ferris wheel.

Ferric grinned in victory. This pearl was shining! Then it occurred to him its shine was wrong. "This is one of Spirituality! Just as he was about to crush it in his hand, the door of the carriage was suddenly blasted open, and a very pale Sailor Mercury stood there. Without preamble she kicked him in the face with surprising force. He stumbled back, but quickly regained his bearings.

"You Sailor scouts are always ruining my fun! All I need is to find the shining pearl of wisdom." Mercury was shaking slightly, but managed to answer. "You hurt people. As a sailor senshi of love and justice, I will punish you." With a huff Ferric threw the pearl at her. "Take it; I was just going to smash it anyways." With that, he disappeared.

Mercury looked at the situation before her, it seemed like the enchantment had left the ride, and they were coming down. She then turned and knelt in front of Rei, and let the pearl be absorbed back into its owner's chest.

Hikaru watched as Sailor Mercury came off the Ferris wheel, supporting an unconscious Rei. She then looked around for Ami. Her companion had suddenly spouted something about looking for Rei, and then sped off towards the wheel, where curiously, Sailor Mercury was now. 'Could she be…? No way. Ami would have had to climb up the Ferris wheel, she's terrified of heights. She'd never go up there.' These were Hikaru's thoughts, until she saw Ami, who seemed to have come out of nowhere shaking Rei awake with tears in her eyes. 'Or would she?'

The six girls were back at the shrine. Ami was still fussing over Rei, making sure she was okay. "Ami, I'm fine. Other than a little chest pain, I'm fine." Ami still didn't seem convinced. "We don't know the long term affects of this. I'm just worried." Rei blushed at Ami's concern, and tried to tell herself that it would be the same with any other friend. Suddenly, she felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around. There stood Hikaru."Mind if I steal Ami for a bit?" Rei quickly stepped out of her way.

"Sorry I couldn't stay long Ami. I have to get back to Osaka today. Maybe we can have that rematch next time?" With a smile Ami replied. "You can count on it!" She then hugged Hikaru, gave her a kiss on the cheek and turned and went inside. Hikaru still stood there with a slight blush on her face. 'That girl…' Seeing Rei going inside, she called out to her.

"Rei!" Surprised, Rei turned, and then bowed. "Hikaru, I'm sorry about what I said earlier. I was out of line." Hikaru shrugged it off. "It's alright. Anyways I just wanted to tell you something. This time, we're acquaintances, but next time we meet, we'll be rivals. I'm giving you a head start because we are childhood friends and it's easier for me, but I'll be back. Soon." With that, Hikaru got on her motorcycle and quickly rode off, leaving a slightly confused Rei.

"Rivals?"

A/N: That was fun. Next chapter will introduce the outers! Wasn't it cute how Rei refused to believe she was jealous!

I tried to sort of combine Haruka's personality with Rei, and another character from a different anime, Masumi Sera.(Cookie if you know which one.) I hope she was alright.

Hideo Akagi is a fictional soccer player from the same anime as Sera. The Tokyo Spirits are real though. I'm pretty sure.

Koibito means love. But, depending on how it is used it can mean archenemy. So, what the girls thought Hikaru was saying was 'my love' but what she actually meant was 'my enemy'. Since it seems that the person she can't beat is Ami. More to that story line later!


End file.
